The price of power
by Of legend's and legacy's
Summary: Power something we all want something we all need in some forms it is money and others it is respect, but how far are you willing to go to achieve your power. Will you give up your precious items, will you give up your body, or maybe you will give up something more valuable that you can't get back but become unstoppable force of power. Is it a gift or a curse.


**Disclamer: I do not own high school DxD**

**INTRO**

Hmm where to start I guess I will start with my introducing myself my name is, Altair Xerxes I'm age 16 and I'm living in Japan as for my name my father was Persian now you are like what the crap Persia isn't even a county anymore well pure bloods can marry pure bloods after the county falls. As for my mother she was full Japanese and my father married her and got out of his family because he didn't like their customs and so he left to travel the world and on his journey they meet many times and fell in love or that how the story goes.

Anyway I'm here and I know I don't look like any Jap my skin is to dark naturally as for my hair its light brown and my eyes are hazel. As for my school my parents want me to go to a prestige school so today is my first of school, but guess what I'm not going. As I look over at the alarm clock it read September 9 of 2013, 11:06 a.m.

So I got up and went to the bathroom to get ready I was going out but not going to school. I can do whatever I want because my parents are always gone seems like I'm an orphan but have lots of money at my dispose. As I looked in the mirror I saw my 5'10 self in the mirror dark creamy skin, brown hair, hazel eyes, and all.

\\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\/\ \/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\/ \

As I walked out the door after getting ready I was dressed up in a pair of jean dyed black and an aquamarine shirt no color with my boots on. I closed the door behind me and locked it. Then I just started to walk slowly following the sidewalk oh the places I will go haha.

Let's see I need some groceries hmm I wander what I want to eat maybe some good roast or maybe pot stickers. Hmm the choices I looked at my watch 12: 56. I keep walking down the path then stopped when I heard a male like scream. Well that's got to be a first time I heard that… oh well I thought as I put a smile back on my face and keep on walking to the store.

\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/ \/\\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\/\\/\ /\\/\

So I got me my grocery awesome its 2:15 time for my good afternoon nap and then I will get up and have to go to school. I thought so depressed toward the end.

Once I reached my house and unlocked the door went inside to set down the groceries and put them away. I put the grocery on the marble counter top and started to think of what to make later this night just as I was putting the groceries away the phone started to ring.

I answered the phone "Hello this is Altair speaking."

Then I heard something I wish I didn't "Altair how dare you miss the first day of school you didn't even tell us we just got a call from the school. What is your excuse? Better yet I don't want one what were you thinking not going to school on your first day and to think we are paying for you to go to the best school, and one full of girls you won't get a girlfriend your too shy around girls or to cold around them open up more…"

I press mute on the phone and started to put away the grocery as she keep lecturing me good lord what is wrong with my mom she calls then rants at me about school and now it's a girlfriend issue what the crap. I need to blow my brains out with this happening all the time. As I was almost done putting away the grocery I picked up the phone when I heard here huff signaling she was done.

"I love you too mom anyway I'm sorry about school I will do better tomorrow." I said.

"Fine, but if you don't I'm going to come back from the trip and drag you out of bed to get to school." My mom said.

"Bye mom have fun." I said as I hung up.

"Parents got to love them!" I said out loud talking to myself. I finished backing away the grocery and then started of walking up the stairs to sleep for a bit.

\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\\\/\\/\\/\\\/\\ /\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\\/\\\ /\

Beep….Beep…Beep… . .BEEEPBEEEPBEEPBEEPBE…

I pressed snooze on the alarm clock rolled over and looked at the clock September 10 of 2013 6:45.  
…. You got to be kidding me I sleep all day and night. I threw of my covers got up stretched, then I processed to making my bed, grabbed my towel walked to the bathroom took a shower, brushed my teeth, and then got dressed.

7:20

I proceeded to eat breakfast and got ready to head out the day. The great day of school ya right over my dead body. Well let's get this over with and say I did it.

\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\/\/\/\\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/ \\/\\/\/\\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\\\/\\\/\\/\\/\/\\/\/ 

/\ At the school \/

I walked through the gate and was like no wonder my mom was talking about girlfriends there are so many girls. Creepy I shivered this year is going to be emotional so freaking prestige hope the kids don't have the presence of oh thy shall bow before me with a stick shoved up there ass attitude. The school had gardens and those extra archetical things that rich buildings have and other décor like small statues around and other things.

As I walked up the path I saw everyone stop and turn their heads so I followed to where their eyes where and heard screams of "No way Rias-Senpai is with ise?"

Ok now something feels off about those two Rias and Ise? Something is ways off you don't get shivers from looking at people who are those two. So I turned around and keep walking to the building minding my own business.

Once I reached the office without incident I opened the door to greet the attendant standing there.

"Hello my name is Altair Xerxes I'm a new student and yesterday I was sick so need to pick up my schedule and anything else I need." I said.

"Oh well hello there yes will the student council should have it if you go down the hallway and enter the first door to the left they should have everything you need." She said.

"Thank you very much madam." I said with a smile.

I left out of the office and headed towards the council room but my smile was gone now I wonder what I have to do I groaned. When I opened the door I just saw very little because there was very little light in the room. It took me a minute for me to allow my eyes to adjust. Then I walked up to the desk and saw no one was in the room so I sit in one of the two leather chairs in front of the desk and looked around the room waiting for someone to come in.

I started to hum to myself an old song that I just don't remember the words. Then I heard the door open and talking

"Hmm Rias's pawn is causing problems with the churches and fallen angels for some nun." I heard.

"Well I mean this could start a commotion in the under-muahahea." Another person started but it got muffled out.

"Who is here?" I heard the other person say with suspiciousness.

I guess they were talking about me I stood up from my seat and looked at them "That would be me pleasure to meet you I'm Altair Xerxes a new student the office said you would have my schedule."

"Well hello Altair my name is Sona and am the president of the student council. Yes we do have your schedule." She said as she was looking on her desk for something. Interesting conversation earlier because how can a pawn cause problems you the person has to move the pawn I got to mull over this information. Something just not right.

"I hope you enjoy your time here." she said as she handed me the information.

I took it and smiled at here "I hope I do too have a nice day Sona-sampai."

\/\\/\\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\ /\\/\\/\/\\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\\/\/\\/\\/\/\ /\\/\/\/

**Well here is my first story so far I hope you enjoyed and for those that question the OC name it was just something Arabic and easy to read.**


End file.
